


Letting Off Steam

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Impersonation, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Rikku's looking to have some fun, and Leblanc's cronies were readily available.





	Letting Off Steam

In a hallway on the Gullwings’ airship Logos and Ormi were twiddling their thumbs when Rikku, one of their temporary allies, arrived via elevator.

Both men pretended to ignore her as she walked past, but their eyes lingered on the copious amounts of skin she was readily showing off. She wore little more than a bikini. A miniskirt covered almost nothing and white sleeves, adorned with ribbons, decorated her arms. Besides that she wore shoes and a scarf.

Rikku was just about to leave, but she stopped, turned on her heel, and addressed the men.  
“Hey, you guys busy?”

They exchanged glances.  
“What do you want, little girl?”, Logos asked. His voice sounded nasally. Rikku leisurely put her hands behind her head and sauntered towards them.  
“I’m looking to kill some time, and I think you guys might be able to help me with that”

“Oh, yeah? And what makes you think that?”, Ormi asked. His voice sounded dumb. A grin appeared on Rikku’s face.  
“Because I saw the recordings you made below Bevelle. You like this, right?”, she asked, teasingly. As she did, she turned around, stuck out her butt, and pulled her skirt down.

Logos and Ormi couldn’t help but openly stare. Rikku’s yellow thong stood out against her tanned skin. It was a perfect little apple bottom, good enough to eat. Rikku even gave the tight little thing a resounding slap for good measure.

She chuckled when she saw the looks on their faces.  
“I’ll take that as a yes”, she said, and turned around again. She stood before them with a hand on her hip and a lecherous smile on her face.  
“So, if you guys are down to… kill some time, follow me to the beds”, she said in husky tones and walked away.

Logos and Ormi watched her ass in motion, dumbfounded. They snapped out of it once the door closed behind her. They looked at each other again for a moment, nodded, and followed the booty.

* * * * *

A few minutes later, Rikku was beset by both men. Her bikini top had come off rather quickly from excessive groping. After both men had gotten a taste of her nipples, they had moved on to her butt.

They kneaded the tight flesh and even kissed it, panting like dogs. It made heat well up inside Rikku. She could get used to this kind of attention.

However, her tight buns soon weren’t enough for them anymore. The men pulled her thong aside and got to feasting on her. Rikku squeaked when Ormi pushed his face into her crotch and his tongue wiggled past her labia to taste her inside. Simultaneously, Logos’ tongue slithered across her anus before exerting pressure to gain access.

“Mmh, that’s what I’m fucking talking about”, Rikku gasped. Ormi knew what he was doing. He alternated between shoving his tongue in as far as he could, and rolling it across her clit while fingering her. His sausage fingers were made for that.

Meanwhile, Logos found it difficult to pry her tight backdoor open with just his tongue, so he tried it with his fingers. Rikku moaned softly when her ass was forced open, first by one, but soon by two fingers. Once he had loosened her up somewhat, he gave his tongue another try and finally got in.

Rikku admired their teamwork. She would’ve never guessed that those two knuckleheads knew how to treat a lady, but there she was, about to cum.

She cried out when the climax hit. The guys kept going while she writhed in pleasure. Her knees were giving out and she would’ve fallen if they hadn’t held her upright, with their faces buried between her legs.

“That hit the spot”, she sighed. “My turn”.

* * * * *

Rikku squatted between Logos and Ormi while they relieved themselves of their heavy clothing. As more layers of their uniforms fell, the bulges between their legs became more plainly visible.

Rikku licked her lips in anticipation. She was eager to see what those two had in store for her. She was not disappointed.

Two handsome, hard cocks were pushed into her face. Rikku inhaled their musky smell and chuckled. This was going to be fun.

She grasped both of them and tentatively stroked them. Both men moaned softly at her touch. Next, she smooched both cocks right on the tip. Logos sighed appreciatively. Ormi, however, wanted more, put a hand on her head and forced her down.

Rikku liked a man that took matters into his own hands, so she went ahead and gave him what he wanted. She went all the way down until her nose touched Ormi’s abdomen.

“Oh, damn. She took the whole thing”, Ormi said, stating the obvious. Logos was watching intently. He was looking forward to his turn.

Rikku found taking it all pretty easy. Ormi’s cock was thick, meaty, but not very long. She kept the whole thing in her mouth for a while, exploring it thoroughly with her tongue.

Then she yanked her head away and made a show of gasping for air. She had slobbered all over him, and strings of saliva lingered between her lips and his cock for a moment.

Ormi was panting from the intense treatment, which made Rikku smile. Her fun was interrupted by the other cock poking her face. Not one to let a customer wait, Rikku went down on Logos next.

Having a much longer cock, this actually proved to be a challenge. He didn’t have as much girth as Ormi, but Rikku started gagging halfway down his shaft, but she pressed on.

After choking down the last few inches, Rikku had a throat full of cock. Logos was petting her hair appreciatively and sighed contently.  
“A perfect fit”, he mused, thrusting his hips a little.

Rikku didn’t linger as long as with Ormi, mostly because she needed to breath. She released the long trouser snake from her tight throat, coughed and looked up at her playmates.  
“Alright boys, not that you’ve introduced me to your little buddies, it’s time to play”

By play she had meant going crazy on their dicks. No more deepthroating, no more gentle smooches. Rikku sucked them off, hard. Their dicks were like straws and Rikku was very, very thirsty. Her tongue assaulted whichever glans was in her mouth at any given time, and the cock that wasn’t getting sucked was getting stroked furiously.

Logos and Ormi were making the cutest noises because of Rikku’s hard service, and she loved hearing them. They were putty in her hands, and in her mouth, and she knew it.

She sucked them off for only a few minutes, but they were intense. She could tell by the way they moaned that their climaxes were coming closer, and when she felt their dicks throb, she squeezed both of them hard and stopped sucking.

Logos and Ormi winced. Their cocks twitched in Rikku’s hands for a moment, then calmed down.  
“Sorry, guys. I love a mouthful of cum, but I think I’d like you to save it for the main event”, she said and rose to her feet. They watched her wiggled out of her thong and climb onto a bed. The men followed right away.

* * * * *

After some groping, kissing and arguing about how to do it, Rikku was straddling Ormi.  
“Nice”, Rikku hissed as she lowered herself onto his cock. Ormi groaned and nodded. Rikku was tight as hell.

Once she had gotten comfortable with his thick dick in her, she motioned for Logos to join them. He approached from behind, spat on her asshole, and started pushing his dick against it.

“Relax, girl”, he said. Rikku tried, and soon his lengthy member slid right in. Rikku breathed deeply as she took him and wondered just how much there was to go. She felt him deep in her stomach. However, eventually she bottomed out. Everyone involved sighed contently. Rikku felt incredibly full. Logos thought her tight butt would crush his dick, and Ormi found her pussy clamping down on him even tighter with Logos inside her.

Then, tentative movement began. Rikku squeaked occasionally. It had been a long time since she got sandwiched, and the guys were clumsy. They tried moving around in her tight holes without rhythm. They were struggling with how intense it felt.

However, they got used to it after a while. Rikku began to move, too, and the guys adjusted to her groove. Before long, they had a nice, steady rhythm going on.

Rikku moaned freely. The cocks rubbing her sensitive insides felt great. It felt like they were rubbing against each other inside her. The guys felt it, too. That, along with Rikku’s hot, slippery flesh blew their minds.

The trio kept going slowly for a while, moaning, occasionally kissing, always fondling. Eventually, Rikku wanted to pick up the pace and tried to move accordingly, but the boys wouldn’t give up the established rhythm.

“Harder, please”, she gasped.  
“Can’t”, Logos groaned, “too tight”. Ormi moaned affirmatively.

Well, that was no fun. Rikku thought about how to get those guys to cut loose, and got an idea. A naughty smile appeared on her face, she cleared her throat and began speaking in a lower voice than usual.

“Stop slacking, boys! Do you expect to satisfy me with those lazy movements!?”  
Both men gasped. Rikku felt them throb.  
“I need it harder, boys!”, she told them. They obeyed, much to her delight. They really started stuffing her vigorously.  
“That’s more like it”, she praised them, still trying to impersonate Leblanc. 

Logos and Ormi totally got off on it. Not only did they fuck her harder, Ormi buried his face in her modest chest, and Logos hugged her tightly from behind. Rikku even heard them softly moaning Boss.

She was kind of miffed that they were thinking about Leblanc while banging her, but she wasn’t going to dwell on it. If that’s what it took for them to give it to her just right, so be it.

Rikku kept cheering them on with her lowered voice, and the boys pummeled her holes to appease the boss. Before long, Rikku felt them swelling up just as she was about to cum herself.  
“Fill me up boys! Don’t you dare pull out!”, she commanded.

Only a few more seconds and she cried out. Pleasure exploded inside her just as her lovers came.  
“Boss!”, both of them yelled, and emptied their balls inside Rikku. The warmth spread throughout her body like a wildfire. She felt shivers running down her spine. Rikku collapsed on top of Ormi and simply let the pleasure wash all over her.

The two men pulled their softening cocks out of her and gasped for breath. After savoring the afterglow for a while, Rikku sat up. Her holes were leaking, and Logos and Ormi were lying there. The orgasm had been good, but seeing their dicks, covered in jizz and her own juices made her feel like having some more.

She climbed on top of Ormi, reverse cowgirl style, and started grinding her butt against his cock.  
“What are you doing?”, he asked, making Logos perk up.  
“Did you boys really think one time would be enough to satisfy me?”, Rikku answered, impersonating Leblanc again.

She immediately felt Ormi’s thick cock twitching back to life at the sound of her voice, and Logos’s long member started rising again, too.  
“We’re switching holes, boys. Look forward to it”, she told them, as Logos climbed between her legs, preparing to fuck her pussy this time. Ormi was already trying to cram his dick up her ass.

Rikku was definitely looking forward to round 2.


End file.
